The First Snow - SuLay
by Im Vivian Kim
Summary: Dengan tangan yang bertautan, kita melihat salju pertama kala itu. Stuck in summary! SuLay couple! Yaoi. DLDR Review juseyo


**Title: The First Snow**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yixing, Mention!Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, abal-abal, yaoi**

**Length: OneShot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. **

**YAOI! DLDR! SULAY couple**

**Summary: Ingatkah kau hyung? Salju pertama yang kita lihat 3 tahun yang lalu? Apa kau masih mengingatku hyung?**

Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat dirasakannya butiran salju jatuh mengenai hidung bangirnya. Disekanya butiran salju tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk lekukan kecil di pipinya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Mencoba menyamankan dirinya, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dengan perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

**18 Desember 2011 **

**_Angin berhembus dengan kencang sore itu, membuat orang-orang enggan beranjak keluar dari hangatnya selimut berbulu mereka, kecuali seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiam diri di taman kota. Cuaca yang sangat dingin membuatnya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. _**

**_Iris cokelatnya kembali melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Helaan napas bosan keluar dari bibir kecilnya. _**

**_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt. _**

**_Yixing. Nama pemuda tersebut tersentak kecil merasakan handphonenya bergetar._**

**_1 message received_**

**_From: Joon Myeon Hyung_**

**_Yixing~ah, mianhae. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat datang._**

**_Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan._**

**_Yixing tersenyum miris. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, dirinya harus rela menunggu seseorang di cuaca sedingin ini. Kalau ini bukan Joon Myeon, mungkin Yixing akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan menghangatkan dirinya di depan tungku perapian._**

**_Tapi, demi mendapatkan momen yang sangat jarang Yixing dapatkan ini membuat pemuda yang gemar menari ini rela menunggu seseorang yang dicintainya yang berkedok sebagai sahabat._**

**_Yixing tahu mungkin hal yang harus sahabatnya kerjakan adalah mengajari pacarnya yang bernama Kyungsoo bermain piano. Yixing tahu itu. Sudah 1 bulan ini Joon Myeon mendekati seorang pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo. Tak heran kalau Joon Myeon jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat, pipinya yang chubby, serta perawakannya yang mungil yang meminta untuk dipeluk tak lupa kepribadiannya yang hangat, membuatnya disukai oleh semua orang. Berbanding terbalik dengam dirinya yang pemalu dan tak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan._**

**_Pemuda penyuka warna biru itu masih asyik melamun dan tak menyadari seseorang tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arahnya._**

**_Grep. Sepasang tangan dengan tiba-tiba menutup pandangan mata Yixing._**

**_"Eh ? N-Nuguya ?"_**

**_"Tebaklah,"_**

**_Dengan ragu Yixing menyebut nama sahabatnya sejak ia kecil. Tangan itu kini mulai terlepas dari mata Yixing, membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Seorang pemuda yang sudah Yixing kenal kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yixing._**

**_"Mianhae, Yixing~ah. Aku sud-"_**

**_"Gwaenchana, hyung."_**

**_Lekukan kecil terlihat di pipi pemuda yang lebih muda seiring munculnya senyuman manis di wajah Yixing. Membuat Joon Myeon sedikit merasa bersalah membiarkan sahabat yang ia sayangi menunggunya di cuaca sedingin ini._**

**_"Jja~ Kau pasti kedinginan menungguku. Ayo, kita ke kedai Xiumin hyung.", ujar Joon Myeon seraya menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wajahnya kini menghangat ketika menyadari tangannya masih disenggam oleh Joon Myeon._**

**_"Oh! Yixing~ah, lihat !"_**

**_Yixing mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ketika butiran salju jatuh mengenai hidung bangirnya._**

**_"Salju pertama yang kita lihat tahun ini.", sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah malaikat milik Joon Myeon. _**

**_Lagi, rona merah samar muncul di wajah Yixing._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda tersebut kini melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gedung tak jauh dari taman tersebut. Kilasan masa lalu kembali menghampirinya.

**_24 Desember 2011, 19.30 SKT_**

**_Sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri tepat di bawah pohon natal, terlihat dirinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Yixing –pemuda tersebut- kembali mengecek benda berwarna hitam yang tengah digenggamnya, berharap akan ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk ke handphonenya. _**

**_Orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya terlihat begitu bahagia menikmati suasana di malam natal bersama orang yang mereka sayangi. _**

**_Drrt. Drrt. Drrt. _**

**_1 message received._**

**_From: Joon Myeon Hyung_**

**_Yixing~ah, mianhae. Kurasa aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu malam ini._**

**_Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo. Jeongmal mianhae. _**

**_Kau mau kan memaafkanku ?_**

**_'Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.', senyum sedih tercetak jelas di wajah Yixing, kandas sudah harapannya menghabiskan malam natal bersama orang yang ia cintai._**

**_To: Joon Myeon Hyung_**

**_Gwaenchana, hyung. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Kyungsoo. J_**

**_Send._**

**_Yixing menatap handphone dan kotak warna merah dengan hiasan pita ditangannya dengan nanar._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mengingat kotak tersebut membuat semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahnya yang putih. Merutuki kebodohannya karena meninggalkan kotak dengan isi yang memalukan tersebut tepat di depan rumah Joon Myeon. Pemuda tersebut kini membiarkan langkah kakinya menuntunnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar.

**_20 Desember 2013_**

**_Ting Tong. Ting Tong._**

**_"Tunggu sebentar." Sebuah suara dari dalam rumah membuat Yixing menghentikannya untuk memencet bel rumah yang sudah ia anggap rumah kedua nya._**

**_Pintu rumah tersebut kemudian terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita bermur 40 tahun dengan celemeknya. _**

**_"Selamat sore, bibi."_**

**_"Ah ! Kau rupanya, Yixing. Ayo masuk, bibi baru saja selesai masak untuk makan malam."_**

**_"Ah, tak usah, bi. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kue buatan Eomma untuk bibi."_**

**_"Aigoo~ maaf jadi merepotkan ibumu Yixing~ah. Ayo, masuk."_**

**_Tak mau mengecewakan ibu dari orang yang ia cintai, akhirnya Yixing memasuki rumah tersebut._**

**_"Oh ya, Yixing, bisakah kau bangunkan Joon Myeon di kamarnya ?"_**

**_Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Joon Myeon yang terletak di lantai atas._**

**_…_**

**_Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang damai. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kepalanya, dengan perlahan Yixing berjalan ke arah pemuda tersebut, tak mau membangunkan sosok yang lebih tua darinya._**

**_Perlahan tapi pasti, Yixing mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda tersebut._**

**_Cup._**

**_Sebuah kecupan kecil ia daratkan di bibir milik Joon Myeon, wajahnya segera menjauh begitu ia merasakan pergerakan dari sosok dengan wajah malaikat tersebut._**

**_Joon Myeon membuka matanya perlahan ketika dirasanya ada seseorang selain dirinya di kamarnya. Keningnya mengernyit bingung begitu mendapati sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah di dalam kamarnya._**

**_"Yixing ? Sejak kapan kau ada disini ?", Yixing terlihat kaget mendengar suara Joon Myeon menyapa pendengarannya, dengan cepat ia berusaha mengendalikan diri._**

**_"Bibi memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, hyung. Makan malam sudah siap."_**

**_Tanpa menatap wajah Joon Myeon, Yixing berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar Joon Myeon._**

**_Joon Myeon hanya menatap kepergian Yixing dengan heran._**

**_'Ada apa dengan anak itu ? Tidak biasanya,'_**

**_Joon Myeon menyentuh bibirnya dan terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian iamengendikkan bahunya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Disinilah pemuda tersebut berdiri. Tepat di depan rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi dirinya dan sosok pemuda bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

Sosok sahabat yang ia cintai dan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, saat itu ia menyatakan perasaannya melalui hadiah natal yang sengaja ia simpan di depan rumah Joon Myeon pada malam natal tepat sebelum ia pergi ke Cina, tempat kelahirannya.

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Joon Myeon masih berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo ? atau mungkin mereka sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak ? Apa Joon Myeon masih ingat padanya ?

Memikirkan itu semua mebuat hati Yixing terasa sesak. Matanya mulai berair dan siap menetes membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

Yixing tersenyum miris, tanpa berniat untuk memasuki rumah kedua nya di masa lalu, ia mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah memandangnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yixing mematung. Jantungnya entah sejak kapan berdetak lebih kencang ketika menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah sosok pemuda yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Kim Joon Myeon.

Tes.

Air mata sukses mendarat di pipi Yixing.

Menyadari bahwa Joon Myeon mulai melangkah menghampirinya Yixing malah berlari menjauhinya. Entah mengapa pemuda dengan surai cokelatnya itu enggan bertemu dengan pencuri hatinya di masa lalu.

…

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, Yixing terus berlari menghindari Joon Myeon. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Joon Myeon serta rasa lelah yang mulai menghinggapi dirinya.

Yixing kemudian bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap yang ia temukan, napasnya cepat dan menderu. Disekanya keringat yang ada di pelipisnya.

Baru saja pemuda berdarah Cina tersebut ingin bernapas lega, sebuah tangan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Yixing yang kaget berusaha meronta dan melepaskan dirinya, ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau lari, bodoh ?"

Yixing mematung, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Kemana saja kau ? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana selama 3 tahun ini, dan saat aku bertemu dengan mu apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu ? Apa itu yang kau pikirkan ?"

Yixing hanya menunduk seraya menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisan yang bias pecah kapanpun. Joon Myeon menghela napas pelan ketika menyadari tubuh dalam pelukannya ini bergetar menahan tangis.

Dikendurkannya pelukannya pada Yixing. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh dagu Yixing dan mengangkat wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh ? Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu ?"

"Hiks…", Yixing terisak kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hatinya berkata 'Cukup hyung. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? Padahal kau sudah punya Kyungsoo. Berhenti membuatku berharap.'

"Ssh, Yixing~ah, Uljima. Aku sangat merindukanmu kau tau ?", Joon Myeon mengusap punggung Yixing dengan sayang, mencoba menghentikan tangisan Yixing.

Yixing kini mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana pun asal tidak bertatapan dengan Joon Myeon.

"Yixing~ah, lihat aku."

"Zhang Yixing ! Tatap aku !" Yixing tetap enggan menatap Joon Myeon.

Merasa kesal Joon Myeon kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Yixing, membuat Yixing yang mau tak mau kembali bertatapan dengan Joon Myeon.

Yixing baru saja akan melayangkan tatapan protes ketika dirasakannya bibir Joon Myeon menempel pada bibirnya.

Merasa tak ada penolakan dari pemuda yang lebih muda, Joon Myeon kemudian mulai melumat bibir Yixing. Bibir Yixing terasa begitu pas dan manis bagi Joon Myeon. Yixing kemudian membulatkan matanya menyadari Joon Myeon yang tengah menciumnya. Dengan paksa didorongnya Joon Myeon menjauh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung bodoh ?"

"Mencium mu tentu saja."

"Kau gila hyung."

"Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karena kau Zhang Yixing."

Yixing tersentak, 'a-apa katanya tadi ? karena aku ?'

"M-maksud-"

"Saranghae !"

Deg!

Apa Yixing tidak salah dengar ? Yixing baru saja mendengar kalau Joon Myeon hyung berkata Saranghae.

Joon Myeon kembali menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya

"Saranghae Zhang Yixing. Ah, ani, Kim Yixing."

Tes.

Sebuah air mata kembali menetes dan mendarat dipipi Yixing.

"Nado saranghae Joon Myeon hyung."

.  
.

.

Omake

"Hyung,"

"Hm ?"

"Bukankah dulu hyung berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo ?"

"Aniyo. Aku memang menyukai Kyungsoo tapi aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya."

"Wae geuraeyo ?"

"Sejak dulu, seseorang sudah mencuri hatiku, Yixing~ah.", seraya berkata begitu Joon Myeon melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Yixing, membuat hati Yixing menghangat.

.

.

.

End

a/n : my first fanfic yang gue publish di fanficnet, hahaha

ide bikin fic ini muncul waktu gue dengerin lagu sm liat lIrik terjemahannya EXO yg the first snow. Itu lagu emang enak bgt dah (y)

dan gatau kenapa yg muncul malah SuLay couple hehe,

maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh soalnya gue baru pemula bgt dalam hal beginian

so, Sunbaenim, mind to give me some of your review ^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

JUSEYO

**29/12/13**

**XOXO**

**Vivian Kim**


End file.
